


Chimera Project Edward

by Allenxedward



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Chimera!Edward, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is kidnapped and taken to a laboratory and experimented on, meanwhile, Roy has no idea where is Ed is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chimera Project Edward

Edward groggily opened his eyes to find his hands and feet bound. His throat was dry and he had a bad taste in his mouth, chloroform. He was in a small dark room with no windows; Edward tried to sit up but was thrown down on his side by the movement of the room. I'm in a vehicle. As he laid there on his side, he felt the vehicle start to slow. It eventually stopped moving, he waited as his captors came to retrieve him. They opened the door and light flooded in, which blinded him. As he tried to blink the blindness away, two sets of hands grabbed him and one tied a blindfold over his eyes. Edwards tried to fight, but the two strangers managed to perfectly restrain him. One man grabbed his shoulders and bound hands and another grabbed Ed's legs. Together the two of them carried him into a building and down a flight of stairs. One person set his feet down and Edward heard the creak of a metal door being opened. The other guard came back and picked up his legs again, together the two people threw Edward into a cage. One of the people laughed as they slammed the cage door.

"Let's go get sumethin' to drink." A man's voice cheered.

Edward heard the stomping of their boots as they marched back up the flight of stairs and slammed the door behind them. He listened to the darkness, wanting to know what else was in there with him. With his bound hands he fiddled with the knot on the blindfold, but all his attempts were fails. He heard the tweets, barks, squealing, and screaming of other animals in the room. He tried to open the cage, he fiddled with the lock and tried to kick the door out. Again, his attempts were failures. He eventually gave up and resorted to waiting in the darkness.

####

A man flipped the lights on and walked down the stairs and up to the blonde teen's cage. The boy was propped up against the bars of the cage, sleeping. "Wake up!" He snarled and shook the cage.

The boy sat up and tried to look around, he then remembered the blindfold.

The man opened the cage door and pulled the teen out by his long blonde hair. The man leaned in and breathed the stench of booze into Edward's face. "The Doctor wants to see you now."

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE FANFICTION MATERIAL!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want more fanfiction material, I am going to hold a weekly drawing and the winner gets to pick each week what they want and I will do 1 of 3 things:  
> 1\. Write a chapter of a preexisting fanfiction  
> 2\. Add a chapter to a fanfiction that is either finished or discontinued  
> 3\. Work with you to write a new fanfiction or one-shot per request.
> 
> The rules are simple, if you help me I will help you. I really want to become an author and I need help building a fanbase. I love writing and want to turn it into a career, but I need help! My first book is Familiar which is about the familiar of a wizard and him adjusting to his new life. My new book that is coming out in the next 2-3 months is called Subject Zero which is about how the zombie apocalypse began with patient zero. Below is a list of things you can do which will get your name in the drawing. I will not empty out the drawing bowl, so if your name is not called that week, you will remain within the bowl for future drawings, thus maintaining your chances of being called. Here are your ways you can get in for the drawing:
> 
> 1\. Buying a print copy of Familiar = 5 Tickets  
> Charmedsewingcrafts Etsy Page - look for Familiar: www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 2\. Buying a digital copy of Familiar = 3 Tickets  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 3\. Advertise= 1 Ticket  
> Advertising is a broad category, it can be anything from a post recommending the book (Such as on Tumblr or facebook), a review (Etsy, Amazon, any review place), a posted piece of fanart or fanfiction, a mention in a video on youtube, anything! Just #Familiarseries when you post on social media sites. You can get 1 advertising ticket per week so there are many chances to rack up on tickets.
> 
> The drawing will be held every Sunday and the first drawing will take place June 12, 2016. To claim your tickets message me after you buy a copy of Familiar which a screenshot of the receipt or send me the link of your advertising post. In the message please give me a name (fanfiction alias, actual name, tumblr user alias, anything) and the preferred way to contact you. I will send you a confirmation message to let you know that your tickets are going into the drawing.  
> Please make sure that I can message you back! I understand that some of you may not check your emails, if you want to message me your cell phone number so I can text you the confirmation, I will.  
> If I draw your name, I will message you back using your preferred contact and congratulate you and we will discuss what you would like, but if I can not get in contact with you for 2 days (on tuesday) I will still post a chapter of something but it will be my pick. The piece of fanfiction you have chosen will be posted on Friday of that week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I would very much like to get Familiar up and out into the world and this would really help me out. At the same time, I want to thank my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you guys and I always love hearing from you. Please help me out here and I would love to get some messages in my email and start writing for some people.  
> Message me if you have any questions, but as of now, the drawing has begun. Who will get it this week? ;D
> 
> My email is: allenxedward@gmail.com


End file.
